


Рабочие встречи

by erlenwein



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alchemy talk as foreplay, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 18:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16603214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erlenwein/pseuds/erlenwein
Summary: — Раздевайся, — командует он, как будто выше Роя по званию. — Сейчас я закончу, и мы перейдем к делу.(AU, где Кимбли не угодил в тюрьму после Ишвара.)





	Рабочие встречи

Зольф не поднимает на него глаза, когда Рой открывает дверь, и не отрывается от чтения.

— Раздевайся, — командует он, как будто выше Роя по званию. — Сейчас я закончу, и мы перейдем к делу.

Рой хмыкает и закрывает за собой дверь. Он узнает эту стопку листов — очередная квалификация Алекса Армстронга, Рой сам читал ее сегодня утром. Пока он раздевается, Зольф делает в тексте пометки: завтра Алекса ждет допрос о том, что он имел в виду.

— Ты к нему слишком жесток. — Рой складывает форму на кресло и садится рядом с Зольфом, обнимая его за плечи, заглядывая в текст: вся страница испещрена заметками Зольфа. Слишком много восклицательных знаков; в глаза сразу бросается подчеркнутое трижды «что?!» в нижней трети листа.

— Это остальные недостаточно жестоки.

Зольф наконец откладывает листы и карандаш и встает; Рой покорно выпускает его. Зольф все еще полностью одет, но китель расстегнут, и из-под него виднеется белая майка; когда Зольф начинает раздеваться, Рой невольно задерживает дыхание. Зольф, впрочем, не торопится: он слишком тщеславен, чтобы упустить возможность покрасоваться. Он бросает взгляд на зеркало, явно оценивая себя; предметы одежды один за другим падают на пол.

Рой устраивается на кровати поудобнее, наблюдая; он осторожно касается своего члена. Зольф косится на Роя.

— Не терпится?

Рой стонет в ответ: они давно не виделись, и Рой был слишком занят работой, чтобы встречаться с кем-то еще.

Зольф наконец раздевается полностью и присоединяется к Рою, осторожно убирая его руку в сторону. Они целуются, и Рой запускает пальцы в волосы Зольфа, перебирает длинные пряди. Гранд не устает жаловаться на его нарушающую устав прическу, но дальше жалоб дело не идет; Зольф слишком ценный кадр, так что ему прощают мелкие нарушения.

— Как тебе новенькие? — Зольф садится на пятки, и Рой закатывает глаза.

— Давай не будем о работе.

Зольф хмыкает и склоняется над ним; Рой чувствует его дыхание на своем члене. Через мгновение Зольф уже берет его в рот, не тратя времени на прелюдии; Рой резко выдыхает и осторожно гладит его по щеке.

Он не сдерживает стоны; Зольф отлично знает, что делает, и знает, что Рой любит; Рой запрокидывает голову и пытается не толкаться в рот Зольфа. Попытка проваливается, конечно; Зольф впивается ногтями в его бедро. Потом будут следы — ссадины заживут не сразу; чтобы Рой помнил предупреждение.

Рой уже близко; Зольф выпускает его, и Рой позорно всхлипывает.

— Пожалуйста, — он часто дышит, и Зольф приподнимает бровь. Собранные прежде волосы растрепались, и Рой приподнимается, тянется к нему, чтобы заправить темные пряди; Зольф ловит его руку и обводит пальцами точку пульса на запястье.

— Нет. — Он улыбается и облизывается; Рой жадно следит за его языком. — Ты слишком много хочешь. Так что ты думаешь о новых алхимиках? Есть кто-нибудь интересный?

Рой давит желание выругаться, но Зольф ждет ответа.

— Такер, из Ист-сити. Я не был на его экзамене, но говорят... — он делает паузу, переводя дыхание; Зольф терпеливо ждет, — говорят, он создал говорящую химеру.

— Хм-м. Впечатляюще. Ты встречался с ним?

— Да, но мы не успели поговорить. Он не производит впечатления — но химера...

— Стоит все-таки приехать в вашу глушь. Такер, говоришь... Не мой профиль, но я посмотрю его работу. Может, переманю его к нам.

— Воруешь таланты у меня из-под носа, — Рой глухо смеется. Зольф пожимает плечами.

— Тебе стоит лучше их охранять.

Он снова наклоняется; длинные волосы щекочут кожу Роя, и тот давит стон.

— Не тяни, пожалуйста.

Зольф улыбается — скалится — и проводит пальцами по животу Роя, очерчивая контуры мышц. Рой тянется ему навстречу; Зольф убирает руку. Вечная игра в кошки-мышки; Зольф из тех, кому работа заменяет все плотские удовольствия, их свидания — деловые встречи — неважно, как это называть, суть не меняется, — это больше привычка для него, чем реальная потребность.

Их ладони наконец встречаются, и Рой сплетает их пальцы; Зольф позволяет ему, не отстраняется.

— Чего ты хочешь? — спрашивает он, совершенно обыденным тоном; Рой разводит ноги шире. Зольф наклоняет голову. — Думаешь, ты это заслужил?

— Как твое самомнение вообще поместилось в эту комнату? — Рой морщится, и Зольф легко поглаживает его бедро, подбирается к члену. Рой высвобождает руку и кидает в Зольфа флакончиком смазки; Зольф ловит его не глядя.

Один палец, два пальца; обычно Зольф тянет подольше, но в этот раз и ему не терпится. Не терпится трахнуть Роя или не терпится вернуться к работе — Рой старается об этом не думать; чем меньше он думает о таких вещах, тем спокойнее он спит.

Зольф разводит пальцы внутри, и Рой выгибается; ему не нужно смотреть, чтобы знать, какое у Зольфа выражение лица. Крайней сосредоточенности, как будто Рой — очередной эксперимент; хотя почему «как будто».

Наконец Зольф входит — прижимает Роя к кровати; Рой впивается ногтями в его спину. Зольф впивается зубами в плечо Роя — всегда в одно и то же место, скоро там будет постоянный след.

— Слишком много думаешь, — Зольф кладет пальцы на горло Роя; Рой может поклясться, что чувствует, как татуировка обжигает его кожу.

— Слишком медленно трахаешь, — он скалится, и Зольф бросает на него косой взгляд. Впрочем, это работает: Зольф ускоряет темп, выпрямляется, приподнимает бедра Роя — он еще бледнее, чем сам Рой, хотя казалось бы; но Рой хотя бы иногда бывает на воздухе.

В штабе ходят слухи, что они братья; когда Зольф впервые услышал об этом, он был оскорблен. Со стороны и правда может показаться, что у них много общего; те, кто знает их ближе, говорят, что это впечатление обманчиво.

Рой резко выдыхает, подаваясь навстречу Зольфу; он уже на грани, и Зольф не может этого не видеть — он снова замедляется, и Рой давит желание пнуть его.

— Хватит, — цедит Рой сквозь зубы; Зольф смеется в ответ и начинает медленно ласкать его член. Волосы падают на лицо; после секса Рой попросит разрешения заплести их.

— Жаль, что ты не видишь себя сейчас. — Касания Зольфа легки, пальцы танцуют на коже Роя. — Мне нравится это выражение отчаяния.

Ему нравится, что Рой так отчаянно нуждается в нем; подогревает его эго. Вслух Рой этого не говорит, но они оба знают, что Зольф имеет в виду.

— Тебе всегда нравится чужой дискомфорт. Ты придираешься к Алексу, потому что тебе нравится смотреть, как он пытается ответить на твои вопросы, — Рой прикрывает глаза. — Ты хочешь встретиться с Такером, чтобы или найти себе равного — зря, не там ищешь, — или унизить его. Каждая твоя встреча с Ризой кончается ее попыткой тебя задушить, и когда-нибудь придет день, когда я не попытаюсь ее остановить.

Зольф снова смеется, запрокидывает голову, обнажая горло; но смех быстро обрывается, и Зольф снова увеличивает темп. Без конфронтации ему скучно; и в работе, и в постели Зольфу всегда нужно сопротивление.

Рой стонет его имя, тянется схватить Зольфа за руку; Зольф безумно его раздражает, утомляет, заводит, и этот клубок эмоций — основа их странных не совсем рабочих отношений. Это и взаимное уважение к чужой работе; Рой хотел переспать с Зольфом с момента, когда впервые прочитал теоретическую часть его квалификации.

Зольф кончает первым, выдыхая имя Роя; Рой стискивает его пальцы и следует за ним.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты задушил меня своими руками, — бормочет Зольф, скатываясь с Роя. — Смерть от рук равного, это было бы интересно.

— Ты считаешь всех не-алхимиков низшим сортом, — Рой тяжело вздыхает и смотрит в потолок. — И у тебя весьма странные цели в жизни.

— Не тебе их критиковать, — Зольф снова кусает его, куда слабее, чем до этого. — Передай мне бумаги, справа от тебя. И расскажи мне про свою последнюю вербовку.

Рой толкает его локтем, но покорно тянется за очередной стопкой листов; помедлив немного, он начинает рассказывать.


End file.
